I No Longer Know
is the two hundred and fifth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Teikō's third string is practicing as everyone is out of breath. Their one-minute break is over, and the group is doing the three man wave next. As everyone continues to practice, Kuroko is seen puking on the floor. Soon after, he continues to practice along with the rest of the third string players. After the practice ends, the third string head to support other strings playing in a match. The third string is, however, only spectating. After some time, Kuroko hears two players talking about the four students who made it into the first string on their first day. The four of them will become regulars in the first string. The players mention Haizaki who also made it to the first string. Just when the third string players are talking about them, the first string walks past the third string's gym. The first string had a practice match and is heading back. Kuroko also notices them as they walk by the door. The coach of the third string announces the players who will be promoted. As the coach finishes calling out the names, Kuroko is seen frustrated. Kuroko heads back home and reads a letter from his friend Ogiwara. The next day, Kuroko is practicing with the third string. The other players notice that Kuroko has stopped puking, and that with his physique, he didn't complain at all, all this time. After practice, Kuroko asks the coach if he could practice overtime, which the coach allows. Kuroko is then seen practicing alone in the gym, after the practice is over. The next day, Momoi tells Aomine a rumor, saying that there is a ghost in the school. Aomine tells her to stop joking, but then Momoi tells him that it's true and that there can be noises of a ball heard in the third string gymnasium. Aomine leaves not believing Momoi's story. After Aomine leaves, Momoi is approached by her friends who ask her if Aomine has a girlfriend, which Momoi declines. Just as a towel is about to fall from a girl's basket, Akashi picks it up and thanks the girls for taking care of the basketball club. Akashi then walks away with Midorima. As they walk, Midorima tells Akashi that Akashi has been getting lost in his thoughts recently. Akashi then tells him that he is concerned about the state of the team, and their current situation cannot be considered stable. He then tells Midorima that what he wants is a change, a sixth man who can conveniently change the flow of the game when they want. Meanwhile, Aomine is scared by Kuroko who was practicing in the gymnasium. Kuroko recognizes Aomine as he saw him in the first string. Kuroko then tells Aomine that he has been staying after school to practice basketball in the gym. Seeing Kuroko's determination, Aomine decides to practice with him as well. Kuroko asks if this was all right, with Aomine saying that it is. Momoi and Aomine walk together, and Momoi notices that Aomine has been having fun lately. Aomine then tells her that he has found a person who loves basketball, and he might love it even more than him. Meanwhile, Kuroko is practicing shooting in the gym. The next day, the coach tells everyone in the third string that no one has been promoted to the second string today. He tells them to think about what they are missing and calls out to Kuroko. The coach tells Kuroko that there is no way he will rise in the basketball club and tells him that it is impossible for him. He recommends Kuroko should leave the club as his physique is below average. He then tells Kuroko to make a choice. As Kuroko heads home, he thinks back on all of the things that have happened- about his practices with Aomine, about the coach telling him to quit, and about his friend who writes him letters in hopes of them someday competing against each other in a match. Kuroko falls down on the ground, not knowing what to do next. The next day, Kuroko tells Aomine that he will quit the basketball club. Aomine is surprised but asks Kuroko for his reason. Kuroko then tells him that due to his physique, he will have no chance of playing in the first string, in an elite school like Teikō. Aomine tells Kuroko that there is no such thing as a useless player on a team and then tells him that he respects Kuroko and that Kuroko made him try even harder at practice. Aomine tells Kuroko that if he gives up there will definitely be nothing, but if he continues then he might have a chance. As Kuroko and Aomine are talking, Akashi calls out to Aomine. He asks Aomine if he was always practicing here, and Aomine replies that in the first string gym, there were too many people. Just when Akashi is about to reply, he notices Kuroko and asks Aomine who he is. Aomine tells Akashi that they always practice together in the gym, and he is not part of the first string but the third. Just when Murasakibara and Midorima are about to walk away with Akashi, Akashi calls Kuroko interesting and tells everyone else to leave, as he has taken an interest in Kuroko and would like to ask him some questions. Characters in order of appearance *Tetsuya Kuroko *Daiki Aomine *Atsushi Murasakibara *Shintarō Midorima *Seijūrō Akashi *'Shūzō Nijimura' *Satsuki Momoi Matches featured Techniques used Navigation